


Love Wonderland

by LittleMissOddball



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno teaching our very inflexible rapper from Arashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Title from their 2013 album, Love Wonderland. Lyrics credit to Yarukizero. livejournal

Everyone stops and stands still when we hear a loud thud from the far back. WE all turn to the sound of any heavy object fallen down only to be amused with the sight of a particular member of Arashi on his buns on the floor, his face contorted in pain and was caressing his lower back. The four of us let out a snicker at the familiar sight and stop when he throws us a pissed of glare. He gets busy standing up but can’t seem to do it and lets out a sigh of annoyance. I chuckle and dash toward the fallen Sakurai, his slopping shoulders slowly coming into view.

“Are you alright, Sho-kun?” I bend down to inspect the damage. I hear the footsteps of the remaining three rush towards us, still trying to repress the laughter nearly escaping them. “You’re not that hurt, are you Sho?”

I extend my hand to help him up and he takes it after a few seconds of hesitation.

“I’m fine Riida. Just great.”

Nino pops from behind me and gives a short chuckle. “He’s always done this, he’s gotten so used to it.”

“Zip it, Ninomiya.” and proceeds to giving him a pissed of glare. Ninomiya throws his hands up and backs off, going back to practice.

“That asshole’s so gonna get it from me. Just wait till you’re the one on your buns. I’ll tell the entire Jimusho how stupid you looked. Hell, I’ll even take a picture and print lots of copies of it and hang it all over the hallways. Wait till the Jr’s see those, huh!?”

Nino quickly spins around a a joking look on his face. He let’s his tongue out. “If that’ll EVER happen. Although, honestly I doubt it could.”

“Just you wait, Ninobitch.”

“Watch it, Sakudick.”

You could literally see the sparks of electricity light between them. And before they could do any damage, Jun and Aiba quickly grabs the two, Jun holding Sho and Aiba holding his bestfriend.

“Break it up you two!” They both said in unison while struggling “The concert’s in three weeks and we haven’t got this choreography down pat! Riida do something!”

I just stood there and watched, at a loss of what to do. I was Arashi’s Riida but, I never was one for doing any action. It would usually be the others doing stuff for me, leading the conversations. True, I would sometime be in charge of things, like our choreography, everyone looks to me in the instant. Other than that, I was the silent type. And the one usually doing all the talking would be, Sho. Sho the klutz, Sho who can’t cook. Sho who could never make it to the top of the cliff. Precious Sho. Precious, precious Sho.

 

\-------------------------------

 

I was never the better dancer. Between the rest of Arashi, I was the klutz. I had the image of a manly figure but a failure at everything and anything physical. And I will not deny how bad I am at it. It was an image I was willing enough to share with the fans and for my job. But there comes times where I can see the limit of my built up image slowly coming into view. During those times, Ohno would be there to constantly remind me to always take it easy and I struggled in the arms of MatsuJun who was desperately trying to keep me from hitting Nino straight in the face, all the while keeping my focus on Riida who stood there, flustered and obviously at the loss at what to do, yet Aiba and Jun still trying to get Ohno to do something. His face is blank and then he lets out the most adorable laughs of laughs.

Ah, he was never the active kind of person in the group. He has his ways in the spotlight but most of the time he is seen as a quiet person. Never speaking unless spoken to. Yet when he opens his mouth, the words that come out blend so beautifully with his harmonic voice. It was truly wonderful. I could listen to it all day. Even as Nino and I were split apart, my eyes wandered to Riida and what he was doing. I literally melted when he stood beside me, all smiles and understanding. The Kaze trio left to get something to eat from the other studio, and probably to have fun with the juniors and the seniors, while Riida and I were left alone and we sat on the wooden floor of the studio while we wait for the three of them.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“I thought I told you I’m fine.” He moved away and just nodded in agreement.

“Okay then.”

“Sorry, I’m messing up a lot lately. It’s slowing everyone down.” Beside me, a short chuckle escaped his lips and I stared at him like I thought I wasn’t being serious. He dabbed imaginary tears away.

“I’m sorry. It’s just you take Nino too seriously. You know how he can be.” “Still, I feel bad about it, Riida.”

“You’ve always been like this.”

“Like what?” I looked at him questioningly.

“Always taking the blame for everything even if you don’t have to. That’s very Sho-kun like.”

I felt myself blush all the way to my ears at the compliment he just shot at me. I wanted to say something cool, just to try to keep up the cool guy act. But all the came out was a simple, “Uh...”

‘”Uh...”’? Is that all you can do, you bumbling idiot?!

“I know!” I snapped out of my reverie as an enthusiastic Riida briskly stood up and took my hand. As if the compliment he just gave away wasn’t enough to make me red in the face, I completely turned into a tomato with a simple gesture like holding hands. Well, technically we are.

“Kn-know what?”

“I’ll be your personal mentor!” He replied, his eyes shining as bright as a million stars.

“Ha?!”

“I know the choreography better than anyone of us. Well duh, since I choreographed it. But anyway, I could give you a crash course! I’ll help you personally with all the dancing the steps the timing even help you improve the other dances in time for the Digitalian. It’s perfect!”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, Sho-kun! You’re very special to me!” He said with a huge grin on his face. But true to my nature, I quickly attempt to decline. “You don’t have to do that! I can just add in more effort when I get back home. You have a lot of things to do.”

“Nonsense! I want to do this. And I thought it would be a good chance for the old folks to go out together once in a while.”

At this, I agreed. I still kept on mumbling at how he shouldn’t be wasting his time helping me, and he would spout some ridiculous excuse while flashing me his smile. And every time, my heart would skip a beat. I might have been complaining, but inside, I thought my heart and practically every single one of my organs began their own rave party.

 

\--------------------

It was a shot in the dark. I knew he would try to reject me, tell me he wasn’t worth the time and that he would try to do better. It was just like him to do that but I wasn’t hearing any of it. I was lucky enough to actually blurt out a pretty good excuse to get him to agree despite the nerves churning in and out of my stomach. He finally said yes after a few (maybe even more) tries.

“So when do you want to start, Sho?”

“Huh? Why ask me?”

“Well you might be busy and I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“A-Anytime is fine really. You won’t get in the way. Just make sure to tell me in advance, okay?” I beamed with glee. Knowing Sho and his busy schedules, and not surprisingly organized schedule, he would never want something foreign, and I mean FOREIGN, to enter into his intricate collection of time tables and accurate measurements. The very idea I got him to accept my invitation, was more than an honor. If anything, I think it made me blush at the thought that he would make time for me. I couldn’t say anything much but just nod happily.

“Then keep your schedule tomorrow evening open, okay?”

“What? Tomorrow evening? Why?”

“Oh and...” I leaned in closer to him, just enough for our noses to touch each other. “...no turning back now, Sho.” I say in a sing-song voice. I lean back and quickly run out the practice room, lightly leaving a mark on Sakurai’s cheek, blushing from ear to ear. 


End file.
